


Sweetheart

by havesomemore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Likes Fat Girls, Body Worship, Burps, Eating, F/M, Fat Talk, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Kissing, No Context, No Plot, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Porn, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stuffing, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, fat reader, funnel feeding, immobilization fantasies, stretch marks, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havesomemore/pseuds/havesomemore
Summary: Anakin feeds you in the bath while you burp and writhe... and like the good, obese little princess you are, you wait patiently for him to finally be ready to fill you up with his dick.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MavenMorozova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/gifts).



> Yet another fic I cranked out over the course of a very horny half-hour. Hope it helps you as much as it helped me...
> 
> Gifted to someone supportive & wonderful. But it's also okay if she doesn't want it lmfao. ❤️😂

Anakin reaches down into the bath with his hand and grabs you by the hip. "Fuck," he says, "you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Did you know that? I just can't get enough of you." He's smiling, which is wonderful; Anakin has an incredible smile. 

You grin back up at him, and then you shift in the water as you look down at yourself, watching your belly jiggle and your thighs press together. Anakin's handful of your hip is generous and enthusiastic; you've always been fat, and he's always loved it— Anakin has never been shy about how much he loves your heavy breasts, your chubby, round belly, or your thick thighs. He likes to grab you just the way he's grabbing you right now; likes to shake your hips and tummy, and watch your fat ripple.

It feels so good to have him do it that you can't help but moan. Your voice echoes off of the tile surrounding you, and you wiggle about as the sensation of Anakin's jostling reverberates throughout your midsection. It makes you feel warm and horny; your cunt has been tingling since you first stepped into the bath, and by now you can feel how slick your pussy is, even beneath the water. 

"I love when you touch me," you tell him. "Can I touch myself too, or do I have to wait tonight?"

"I want you to wait tonight," he answers. "I want to see how worked-up I can get that fat, sexy little cunt of yours before you stop being able to help yourself."

"Okay, Ani," you say. "I'm already pretty worked-up, though, and I know you want to see me cum for you. How long do you think you're going to make me wait?" 

"Not too long," he assures you, letting go of your hip in favour of fingering the deep, fleshy divot of your navel. "I'm not done feeding you yet, though. Don't you want to see how big and round we can make you look before you finish for me?"

You nod, because you do want to see just how much bigger you can get your belly to look tonight. You're fat at the best of times, of course, but when Anakin feeds you, you tend to let him push you to your limits: Your stomach bulges, and you often feel more like a bloated whale than a human girl by the time he's done. You're already close tonight (he's been feeding you all evening), but not close enough. You still have room in your gut, and you want it filled... even if it does mean having to wait to stroke your clit. 

"Good girl," he says, taking his hand from your belly to the sound of your own frustrated grunt. You want to be fed, but you also want to be touched. Anakin could have a whole extra set of arms, and he still wouldn't be able to give you everything you wanted, not all at once. You suppose it's just another manifestation of your greed— not only have you always been fat, you've always been greedy, too: Greedy for food, greedy for sex... greedy for your fit, blonde, perfect boyfriend's unflinching admiration. 

Anakin is tall and handsome; all tight muscles and blue eyes and pretty hair. You're pretty too and you know it, but you're far from 'fit', and every time Anakin reminds you of the way your body contrasts with his, it makes you hungry for his cock (and his fingers, and his tongue too). 

"Here you go, babygirl," he tells you, placing in your mouth with the aid of his wet hand a long, clear length of tube. It's attached to a funnel, which Ani likes to hold high above your head with one hand while he uses the other to pour down your throat fattening slurries made of things like ice-cream and cake batter, and even bacon grease. Anything that'll stick to your thighs, grow your tits, and add more and more stretch-marks to your fat belly. 

Tonight, it's a milkshake he's got for you... one he's made himself, with your desires in mind. Aside from ice-cream and chocolate syrup, he's also added high-calorie weight gain powder, whipping cream, and pure-white sugar. It's sickeningly sweet (and almost too thick to be sucked through the tube), but more than that, it tastes like getting bigger. There's not much you want more than to get bigger for Anakin. 

You don't say anything... partly because you don't need to, and partly because you don't want to stop sucking back his fatty, sugary concoction. You close your eyes and place your hands on your stomach, feeling it grow taut and full as you swallow mouthful after mouthful of sweet, tasty garbage. You imagine yourself the way you want to be, stuck in bed at Ani's mercy— too big to walk or roll over or even sit up. 

"You _greedy little pig,"_ you hear him say pridefully, after an indiscernible amount of time has passed, and you start to feel air coming through the tube instead of cream and sugar.

You open your eyes to the sight of him setting down the newly-emptied jug which once contained your milkshake. You can't believe you've already sucked it back. The tube pops out of your mouth as a bit of cream dribbles out from between your lips; you burp and giggle as you look up at your generous feeder.

"I guess I was hungry," you say coyly, in a way you hope tells him that you're not done yet— that you want even more.

"'Hungry' doesn't even begin to describe it," he laughs, discarding the rest of the funnel and the tube to the floor beside the tub. "I don't even know how I'm going to heave you up out of the water and onto the bed— I've never seen you look _this_ big." His eyes scan your bloated form, travelling from your angelic face and down your pudgy neck; past those round, full tits, all the way to your newly-stuffed belly and rippling thighs. 

"Can I touch myself _now?"_ you ask impatiently, fingering your bellybutton and poking at the roundest part of your tummy as you gaze up in desperation. Swallowing and growing and tracing your own bright-red stretch marks only ever makes your clit throb; right now is no exception. You wiggle your hips as best you can, seeing if you might be able to stimulate yourself hands-free... and while it works, it also makes you hiccup, which causes your body to jolt. Warm water splashes over the edges of the tub, and you groan at how tightly inflated you feel.

"I don't think I'm going to let you tonight," he says, to both your excitement and dismay. "I want to touch you for a while, and then I want to make you cum on my cock. Would you like me to get you off with my dick, sweetie?"

You nod again, and take your hands off of your belly because you know that's where he's going to want to start. You feel desperate, but you also love when Anakin fondles your fat. The heavier and flabbier you get, the better it feels. Someday, you think, he's going to be able to get you off just by grabbing at your tummy. 

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" he asks, placing one hand on your belly and his other on your thigh as he does. "You've been getting _so fat_ lately, I can hardly believe it. I heard you grunting in here the other day trying to get your jeans zipped up; I nearly came in my pants. How big do you want to get for me, sweetheart? Tell me you don't want to stop— I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Of course I don't want to— _urp!_ — stop," you say, suppressing a hearty belch. "I want to be so big that you have to do everything for me; so fat that I can't even reach my own cunt. Wouldn't that be wonderful? If all I had to do was sit around all day getting fatter and hornier for you, but not being able to do anything about it without your help? Anyway, I want more stretch marks— I love when I notice new ones; I love knowing that you're growing me too fast for my body to keep up."

He's fondling one of your breasts by now; they're too big to fit into his hand, but he seems to love lifting and pushing them around. He likes to test their weight, and he loves the way your extra fat looks popping out from between his fingers. You feel like a huge chunk of beef tied up tightly with a string, waiting to be seasoned and stuck into the oven until you start to sweat out your own sweet, fatty juices. Those jeans he mentioned haven't really fit for weeks, but it was only a day or two ago that they stopped being wearable altogether. It felt like an accomplishment.

You picture yourself sitting down and popping the button off of them; imagine them splitting at the seams as you try to jam your fat legs and fat ass and fat gut into them. You think about wearing them out in public one last time, maybe paired with a little crop-top, or even a too-tight sweater (you have lots of those). You like when Anakin takes you out to eat; you like stuffing yourself to the point of becoming a spectacle. You like to watch people stare at your big belly and sausage-arms as you shovel untold amounts of food into your mouth; like to hear them whisper as you waddle past their tables, and Anakin grabs at your hips. 

He pokes next at the fat underneath your chin; keeps on rubbing your belly as he moves onto fondling your upper arms, too. He likes for you to wear old, outgrown t-shirts, partly because he likes to watch their sleeves squeeze your biceps unrelentingly. You like the way it looks too, but more than that, you like the way it _feels._ You like the pressure and the tightness; it's not unlike the sensation you're experiencing in your belly right now.

It's only then that you realize you've overdone it; that you really start feeling as if you might just burst. You moan loudly, and shift in the bath again, sending more warm water careening up and nearly over the edge. You bend your legs at their chubby, dimpled knees and spread them hungrily, only to cry out at the feeling of the water lapping and licking at your newly-exposed pussy. You want to raise a hand to play with it, but you don't; instead, you keep being for Anakin the good girl you both know you are. 

He pats your tummy softly with his hand; admires the way it rises out of the water. Even if you filled up the bath as much as you could without it overflowing, your belly would always stick out, such is its sheer size. You burp again, and strain your eyes to peer over the side of the bath. Anakin is hard inside his pants now; he wants to fuck you as badly as you want to be fucked. You want to feel the milkshake he's just dumped down your throat slosh around inside you as he pounds you; want him to poke and caress and shake the roundest part of your belly until you're ready to be fed again.

As if he's been reading your mind, Ani asks you, "Are you ready to come out, babygirl? You look like you need a good fuck." 

"Mhmm," you agree, trying to sit up, but failing because there's just too much of you in the way.

"Grab my hand, princess," he says. "I'll pull your fat ass up and out of here and give you just what you want— if I can get past those massive fucking thighs of yours, that is."

"Just fuck my thighs if you can't get to my pussy," you tell him suggestively, as you follow his instruction. Anakin had fucked your tits and most of your fat rolls by this point; now you wanted him to stick his big, hard cock between your wet legs and rub himself to orgasm there, too.

"I'm— _nngh!—_ sure I'll manage to work something out to 'accommodate' you," he grunts, pulling you up into a seated position. Your breasts rest heavily on your belly, which looks almost obscene for how much abuse you've put it through tonight (and every night). You look down at yourself, and all you see is a tortured ball of fat; stretch-marked and bloated and packed to the point of utter perfection. Water droplets slide down your belly and back into the bath; the remnants of soap bubbles cling to your smooth, shiny skin.

"Tell me... you'll keep... feeding me... _Ani,"_ you huff as he helps you to your feet. "I never, ever want to stop getting fat for you."

"Always, my love," he promises you, finally daring to give your belly a hard, wet smack with the hand he isn't using to hold you steady. It hurts, but you love it. "I'm always telling you about how I want you to be mine, aren't I? Well, this is how I'm going to make it happen." He leans in to kiss you; between a few of those exquisite kisses, he adds in a whisper, "If I can make it so you're too fat to walk, then you'll have no choice but to stay and let me take care of you. Isn't that right?"

"Mmm— God, _yes_ , Ani. Yes, _yes please."_ He pulls back, and you look up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "All I want is to be your pudgy little princess, for as long as I live. I'll eat whatever you feed me; wear whatever you buy me— I'll do anything you want me to do, so long as this never, _ever_ stops."

He kisses you even more deeply at that, and reaches beneath your belly to try to poke his way in between your thighs with his finger. Your knees start to buckle before he even finds your clit, and that must be when he knows it's time.

"Come with me, babygirl," he says. "I want to feel you cum— how about I spread those fat thighs and stick my dick right into that chunky little pussy? How about I jiggle your tits? Does that sound okay?"

He's already started to lead you back into the bedroom by the time you answer him with an emphatic 'yes'. You waddle behind him hand-in-hand, and when you reach the edge of the bed, you waste no time falling onto the mattress, which protests with a heavy creak. Soon, you're pulling your legs back to show him your fat, wet cunt.

He makes a hungry noise, wrenches his dick out of his pants, and fucks you. He shakes your fat and pounds you until you scream his name through your sticky lips, and cum hard around his thick shaft. He shoots his load straight into you; you're glad he doesn't mind filling you up like _that_ , either.

When he catches his breath (you only barely manage to catch yours), he flops down beside you and resumes rubbing your still-overstuffed belly. He does this as he tells you all about what a sweet, good, obese little princess you are for him; about how he wants you as big as a person can get. Maybe you'll break a record someday, he says— he can't wait until he has to dig for your pussy every single time he wants it, no matter how far you spread your pudgy, dimpled legs.

You fall asleep to his touch and his voice, thinking about how lucky you are to have finally found a lover willing to satisfy your deepest, _fattest_ desires...

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have updated 'Perfect' instead of writing this, but I didn't want to deal with plot or whatever. All I wanted was Ani and sweet, sexy fatass Reader having fun turning her into a giant blimp.
> 
> Hope you liked it, too. :) Next time we'll switch it up and do it to Anakin, or maybe even update the story I already started. Who knows.
> 
> Sorry I didn't edit this better, lol.


End file.
